It is known to satin finish elements in order to improve their visual appearance. However, when the part is formed of several materials it is difficult to properly satin finish only one portion of the part. Currently, a rotating brush has to be used to manually satin finish the required portions. This leads to excessive costs and a finish which is too heterogeneous from one satin finished portion of the part to another.